Embossed fabrics have previously been made by a variety of methods, some of which involve adhesion of a facing layer on one side of a compressible filler material to a backing layer on the reverse side of such filler material so as to compress the filler material at and adjacent to the points at which the facing and backing layers are joined, thereby to effect the required embossing, which may for example thereby form a quilted fabric having a quilted appearance. Generally, it has been desired to prevent any change of colour appearing where such embossing has occurred, however, by contrast, the present invention seeks to provide a colour contrast for decorative or other purposes during an embossing operation.